Inuyasha : After Effects
by Draco Blaze
Summary: With the Shikon Jewel gone and every one living in peace in the Feudal era, but the task of removing its effects are still there. Now the group must set off again to solve the effects and also face new enemies from the continent . (An: Hanryu and Rowan are my original characters the rest are Not mine with the exception of the enemies. Enjoy!)
1. Changes Happen

This is my first story so please comment on errors and mistake

4 years ago

"Alright I'm heading out to get wood for the winter"  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait for the escorts? You know there are demons loose out there, some rumors even say of a dragon out there"  
"Yes I know of the rumors but I also know of the death of the cold can harm you much worse my dear Rowan"  
"Hmmm what ever you say but take this neck lace it is of the great dragon that helped mortals in danger, Draco."  
"Alright then I'll return with the fuel for the houses"  
"Fare well"  
And with that I left it all behind and left my quiet little village for wood for the town but not to return in the same form.  
The ground was hard and firm and there was dead wood almost every where enough to keep the months. As I was going I stumbled across a lake crystal clear and clean of fish. Imeadiatly I knew it was cursed or a demon was near. I was wrong. As I causiosly approached the lake a great dragon came out of the water.  
It's horns were pitch black and scales were emerald green. With great white fangs and eyes of jade.  
"Who dares enter my territory" the dragon said intimidatingly  
"Hanryu of the viliage north of here. Why are you here there was never a lake here nor you so why have you come here now?!" I yelled trying to keep the fear from creeping into my voice  
"Hmph, I see no point in not telling you seeing as you'll just be dinner anyway. I have come here in search of the shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls. Word comes that it has been returned to this world once more with a strange priestess from the bone eaters well." The dragon spoke with great wisdom.  
"But the jewel was destroyed fifty years ago. How can it be back with out great demons gathering for it so they may try to take the place as the strongest?"  
" I do not know nor care of how or why but I shall take it and take the place as the strongest dragon demon in the land! Now I have no questions of you so now I shall feast on your flesh! Rooooaar!"

And with that the dragon charged me with no time to run I drew my sword and stood ready to face my death. ...but fate had a different plan for me that day instead of me dying or somehow living and slaying the dragon. At the moment exactly as we were to clash a light flew between us and I saw a shard of a jewel in front of me and touched it and then the dragon.  
"Auuuugggggrrrrhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Grrrrrrr..."  
The dragons soul fused to mine it's body adapted to mine but my mind stayed in control. I be came a half demon but not by birth but not by selling my soul either. No, I was the first and last of my generation. And the way to turn back was flying away with a demon bug.


	2. Unwelcome Back Party

3 years ago

After my transformation I had gotten a slight amnesia and forgot how to get to the village so I wandered and the dragon was not much help. Even with the senses of the dragon I couldn't find the village for about 3 moon cycles and once every cycle I had to stop while I was human again strangely they were not at the same form of moon. I thought the dragon knew of this but never told me any thing because he was angry about me loosing the jewel shard that would help return us to normal. He could have also helped control the power I got, and told me which way it is to the village but nope just let me wander.

After a year I found the village I would once again see my dear beloved Rowan... But fate is cruel and evil as well spairing.

As I arrived at the village I was attacked called evil by my closest friends and attacked by my greatest allies. I carfully blocked the blows so not to hurt them and tried to explain who I was but to no avail. They just called me demon and told me to leave go back to my own kind. Then I saw her the reason I tried so hard to get back to the village, Rowan my beloved. So I quickly passed the men and went to her. As I approached she looked frightened. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was scared... Of... Me?.. Why.. Would .. She be afraid? Then it hit me. I hadn't looked at my reflection in some time the last time was ... When I .. Left.. The ... Village.. My face had changed as well! I immediately took a sharp turn to the horse trough and saw my reflection. I looked completely different from what I was. I had black hair with the lightest tint of dark green with eyes that were dark green and slits but if I focused I could change them to human like shape again. I went to my knees not even caring about the villagers coming up behind me or the dragon roaring in my heart I just look down defeated. Then I remembered something the necklace Rowan gave me. She would recognize it and she would wait for me, but just then the villagers grabbed me so I took the necklace and went towards her dragging the villagers behind me trying to reach her. Then with my hand out I had the necklace in my hand and said. "Kashu is alive still but in time you shall see him once more." Not wanting her to know I was now a half demon a vile creature of no place in the world to stay only a few have places in this age. She slowly and causously took it and when she saw it she wept and ran away from me unable to tell if she was over joyed or grief stricken I was immoble so the villagers staged me out of the village...


	3. Common Scents

2 years ago

After a year of wandering looking for a way to return to human form never did I find one every time I was onto some thing it would disappear.. Mount Hakurei... A jewel shard... Even the high priests and priestesses ... All destroyed so one day I went into a village so I might get some supplies...

As I went in with my usual cloak on. I went in but noticed they weren't afraid of me... No they seemed used to the sight of strange people. They seemed unsure if I was good or evil. Hmm... Strange I suppose it's a trap or some thing so I shall just get what I need and leave as fast as I can...

(In the the headman's house)

"Huh? What's that smell" the silver haired half demon said

" what do you mean Inuyasha?" The black haired priestess

" it smells similar to Naraku in a way but its different like a sibling or a...!"

" or a what Inuyasha?" The priestess asked in slight fear.

" an incarnation... Kagome this could be dangerous I want you to get Sango and Miroku and bring Rin with you just in case Sessomaru picked up on the scent as well. I'm going to hold him off for a while and see if he's up to any thing."

"Inuyasha, be careful..."

"Don't worry Kagome I will..."

And with that Inuyasha ran to the origin of the scent...

(In The Village Market)

"Hmm... I think I'll take a sack of apples and a water skin."

"Alright is that all sir?" The merchant asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

" Ok here you go."

"Thanks..."

As I walk out of the village I come across a shrine so I stop and take a look.

"Hmm.. Seems like it was for some one with high spiritual standing"

"Ah, ye are correct in that young one"

I turn around startled to see an old lady hunched using a bow as a walking stick. With white hair, wrinkles, and an eye patch on her left eye. She also wore the clothes of a priestess.

"This is the grave of my sister Kikyo, the guardian of the Shikon jewel."

" The Shikon jewel! If your her sister then you must know of how to reverse curses put on by the Shikon jewel!"

"Ehh.. Well... Not exactly... Why do ye ask?"

"N-n-no r-reason" fearful she might find out about me being a half demon "by the way what's your name?" Quickly changing the topic

"My name is Kaede young one."

"Ok, my name is Hanryu"

After a while i got ready to leave but my path was blocked by a silver haired man- no he has dog ears he's a half demon, and a powerful one from the looks with his sword.

"Old hag get away from him he has a stench like Naraku!"

"What!? Are you sure ye nose is correct? I Sense no evil, but he does posses a demonic aura how ever faint."

"Yea but still move"

"Well obviously he is of no threat with Myoga on ye shoulder sleeping"

"Huh.." He said as he turned just then realizing that a tiny gray haired flee demon was taking a nap on his shoulder "oh, why is he here... Wait don't tell me your just a half demon coming through the village looking for supplies and walked past Naraku's grave aren't ya." He looked at me with an annoyed expression

"Umm.. Yeah basically"

Just then another fell out of the sky in a whirlwind seemed like a full dog demon.

"Back away from the half demon or ill destroy you along with him"

"Sees-" the half demon was interrupted by the full demon talking.

"Move now he is related to Naraku" Just then a demon slayer and a monk arrive and the half demon fill them in as they both sweat drop at the scene

"Move now..."

"Sessh-" Again being interrupted

"Move.."

" Sesshoma-" Now stoping due to the knot on his head

"Move and Inuyasha I would not recommend interrupting again " No one daring to interrupt him again out of fear, but then some one yelled

"Lord Sesshomaru! Your here"

"Rin back away from this man is dangerous"

"But he has such a small demonic aura and Myoga is sleeping on Inuyasha's sholder"

"Ehh.. Can I just be on my way obviously there was some kind mista-" I stopped mid sentence because of the red eyes glowing in front of me.

"...No"and with that Sesshomaru came at me sword drawn.


	4. Mix Ups and Introductions

2 years ago

"Ahhh..." I fell over after being cut right through the gut and waited for my upper body to fall off... But that didn't happen instead I stayed whole. The dragon was upset but other than that I was fine. I looked around in confusion.

"Wha.. What happened why am I still alive, I saw it cut me..."

"Hmph.. I guess you don't have Naraku's spirit in you. Since I cut you with Tenseiga you would have been destroyed or his spirit would have come out into the open. You are not Naraku, but there is another soul attached to yours that will only detach once you your self die. Hpmh... Your as hopeless as my brother.." And with that he walked away with the dark haired girl on his heels.

"Huh.. Well I guess that's Sesshomaru for ya..."

"Why did he decide to use Tenseiga at the last minute?"

"Hmm..." Just then a young dark haired priestess came running up the stairs.

"Inuyasha what happened! I saw Rin and Sesshomaru walking away from here... and who's that guy?"

"Umm... Sesshomaru tried to cut him with Tenseiga to see if he had Naraku's soul in him but he didn't and as for his name... Hey, kid what's your name?"The white haired half demon yelled to me.

"Me.."

"Yeah you, what's your name?"

"I'm Hanryu..."I answered

Then the dark haired priestess spoke.

"Ok then Hanryu my name is Kagome and this is my husband Inuyasha. And over there is the lecherous Mo-"

" Not anymore!"

"Ok.. Well that is the monk Miroku and his wife the demon slayer Sango. The demon you saw earlier was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother and the girl was Rin."

"Ok well I better get going its almost night" Picking up my supplies. " I doubt there's a place that would want me around even here"

"What do you mean?.." Kagome asked

" huh... You see I'm a ..." I couldn't bring my self to say it. To tell them that I am a half demon.

"Huh, well do you need a place to stay?" Inuyasha asked

"Well yeah but-"

"Ok then we'll prepare the guest house for you then" The demon slayer said

"But, I'm a- "

"It doesn't matter what you are, no one cares what you are here it's what you do is the question." Inuyasha said while reaching an arm out to help me up.

I took his hand and took my hood off and l looked toward the sun set and did what I hadn't done in years, smile.

I said one simple word " Thankyou.."

And with that I went with them to the guest house feeling happy for once in years.


	5. The Back Story of Evil

2 years ago

As I was walking with Miroku and Sango to the guest house I decided to ask them about who the person who they all seemed to have mistaken me for.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango, who was this Naraku everyone seemed to have confused me with? He seemed to be on everyone's bad side."

At that Miroku's and Sango's expressions hardened then Miroku spoke.

"Naraku was a half Demon who's heart was set on taking the Shikon jewel and in doing so killed Sango's village, killed a preistess named Kikyo Inuyasha's first love, cursed me with a wind tunnel that would grow until it consumed me. He also killed the majority of a wolf demon tribe and created incarnations to help him but all of them died but some did turn against him like Kan'na and Kagura. In his search he wreaked havoc on everyone and twisted people into thinking others were enemies or that the people could get revenge for things people did to themselves... Naraku was true evil to the core..."

Miroku let that sink in and I noticed Sango turn and start walking again but stop a little out of ear shot. But then I remembered something that had not occurred to me in awhile.

"Hey... This Kanna... Did she have white hair and a mirror?" I asked

Almost startled Miroku responded

"Why yes she did. How do you know of Kanna?"

"Huh I see that's the person who shattered her soul... Heh.. Some else got him first eh..." I said to my self almost ignoring Miroku's question." Well I guess I'll tell you when we get to the guest house. This is something Inuyasha and Kagome should hear, as well as Sesshomaru and Rin if their in town still.

"Alright as you say..." Miroku said almost unwillingly but he knew it would mean the difference and there would be a new journey soon because of this information coming to light.

And so we went and arrived at the guest house where Inuyasha and Kagome waited and Rin and Sesshomaru were walking down the path. After a few minutes everyone was siting in a half circle around me.

"Alright now I shall tell you the story of how I helped Kanna recover the missing parts of her soul and returned her to life."

(AN: Okay I've been low on time and haven't been able to do much with it but still please someone leave a review or comment.)


End file.
